


He doesen't need eyes

by Diana924



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, World War I
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quando aveva perso la vista Edward aveva creduto di aver perso tutto, e in un certo senso era stato così.</i>
  <br/><i>Aveva perso la vista, la sua eredità si era praticamente volatilizzata ed era sicuro che se fosse stato più forte si sarebbe certamente ucciso. Non lo aveva fatto … non sapeva bene perché, o meglio non voleva dirlo a voce alta.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesen't need eyes

Quando aveva perso la vista Edward aveva creduto di aver perso tutto, e in un certo senso era stato così.

Aveva perso la vista, la sua eredità si era praticamente volatilizzata ed era sicuro che se fosse stato più forte si sarebbe certamente ucciso. Non lo aveva fatto … non sapeva bene perché, o meglio non voleva dirlo a voce alta.

L’infermiera Crawley si era presa cura di lui e poi c’era lui. Sapeva bene che era sbagliato, che era immorale e illegale eppure non era riuscito ma non contraccambiare i sentimenti che l’altro provava per lui.

Sapeva che quello che provava per Barrow era sbagliato ma non riusciva a farne a meno, all’inizio quelle dell’altro gli erano sembrate solo premure, forse un po’ eccesiva, ma poi aveva compreso,e con sua grande sorpresa lo aveva incoraggiato.

Come in quel momento mentre l’altro lentamente lo stava spogliando, Edward in precedenza aveva voluto toccare ogni centimetro di pelle, voleva sapere come fosse fatto Thomas e quello per lui era l’unico modo per sapere come fosse il corpo dell’altro.

Rimpianse di non poter vederlo, di non poter vedere i suoi occhi o di dover aspettare che fosse l’altro a baciarlo ma non aveva alternative, inoltre non avere più la vista aveva acuito i sensi rimanenti, se ne accorse quando avvertì il primo dito che lo preparava, il fastidio dopo appena pochi secondi venne sostituito da un piacere che non credeva fosse possibile.  
Gemette di piacere quando sentì le altre dita, non si era mai sentito mai completo in quella maniera, e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era stringersi a Barrow e gemere il nome dell’altro quando avrebbe … voluto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Portò lentamente le sue mani sul torace di Thomas e poi lentamente le fece scivolare verso il basso, non aveva idea di cosa stava per fare ma voleva che Thomas sentisse come lui stava bene grazie a lui.  
Gemette nel sentire le dita dell’altro colpire quel punto dentro di sé che per un secondo gli fecero dimenticare dove si trovasse, poi rispese a far scendere la mano. Edward non aveva mai toccato il pene di un altro uomo eppure gli sembrò normale prenderlo in mano e muoversi prima lentamente eppoi sempre più velocemente, muovendo la mano per tutta la lunghezza, sentendolo indurirsi al contatto e adorando i gemiti di Thomas, dovevano rimanere in silenzio ma Edward era sicuro che se non si fosse trattenuto li avrebbero sentiti tutti. Solo l’infermiere Crawley qualcosa sapeva ma non avrebbe potuto aiutarli in quel caso pensò un secondo prima che le dita fossero rimosse, si sentiva così vuoto che gemette di fastidio ad un volume forse troppo alto.

Quando poi sentì il sesso di Barrow premere contro la sua apertura rimase senza parole, quello avrebbe fatto male pensò, ma lo voleva, un tempo avrebbe rifiutato tutto quello ma aveva perso la vista, la sua eredità e uniche persone che gli erano rimaste vicine erano l’infermiera Crawley e Thomas.

Per fortuna il dolore fu sostituito presto dal piacere, Edward non si era mai sentito così bene, solo … era sicuro che avrebbe amato vedere gli occhi di Thomas, invece doveva accontentarsi di sentirlo, ogni fibra del suo corpo stava reagendo in maniera eccessiva, ogni spinta dell’altro sembrava avvicinarlo sempre più all’estasi, ne voleva ancora, lo voleva per tutta la notte pensò prima di sfiorare la schiena dell’altro, riusciva solo a gemere incoerenze a sospirare, sentire la mano di Barrow su di sé fu quasi troppo, voleva … voleva il piacere.

Gli ci volle poco, fu sufficiente sentire quella mano muoversi lentamente su di sé per raggiungere l’apice e soffocò quel gemito baciando le labbra di Thomas con forza e desiderio, Edward poteva anche aver perso la vista ma non aveva bisogno di vedere per percepire quel calore dentro di sé e quell’appagamento che lo stava lentamente pervadendo.


End file.
